


This Could be Good

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Brotherly Bonding, Demisexual Hanzo Shimada, Fluff, Gen, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Grocery Shopping, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pre-relationship Mentioning of McHanzo, Shimada Brothers Getting Along, they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Genji and Hanzo have a talk while grocery shopping for supplies.





	This Could be Good

Impromptu grocery supply runs on missions are always interesting. Sometimes no one wants to go, sometimes everyone wants to go, sometimes it gets to the point where everyone has to draw straws just so _someone_ will go. This mission thankfully nothing had come to that point, the decision had been made easily.

Hana and Lucio are out of the question, with both of them being rather famous, as is Jesse, for being a wanted man. Hanzo and Genji both have a better chance of blending in, so they have been sent for snack foods and groceries for the team to munch on while they are deployed here.

Which is how both Shimada brothers find themselves skulking around a late night convenience store. Well, Hanzo is definitely skulking down one of the other aisles, Genji is attempting to interpret Jesse’s handwriting. They should have let Lucio write the list up, or Hana. Hanzo returns to Genji just as he’s interpreted half of it.

Hanzo must think Genji is engrossed in the list, because he slips something into the cart almost sneakily. Genji catches the sight of a familiar looking label, and he looks to Hanzo in surprise.

“I thought you would have picked up some sake.” Genji mentions offhandedly, but he doesn’t expect Hanzo to freeze like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t be. It makes Genji look at the bourbon Hanzo had picked out more closely. It’s hard a hard to find brand around this part of the world, and not only that, but it’s one Genji _knows_ Hanzo hates. “You hate that brand of bourbon. Why do you have it?”

Hanzo lets the bourbon drop into the cart the rest of the way and stuffs his hands into the pockets. Hanzo looks to the side, avoiding eye contact.

“I do. But Agent McCree… it is a favourite of his.” Hanzo crinkles his nose, “Despite how terrible it is.”

“Very thoughtful of you.” Genji seeks out the next item on the grocery list and sets it inside the cart. “Its not his birthday, so did you have a wager with him and lost it?”

“No.” Hanzo is turned completely from Genji now, pulling things off the shelves he knows is on the list. “It is… simply a present.”

When Hanzo turns back to the cart to place some of Lucio’s favourite treats inside, he catches the faintest of blushes on his brother’s high cheekbones. Genji’s eyebrows disappear into what remains of his hair.

“Hanzo, are you trying to wine and dine our resident cowboy!?” Genji gasps, reaching over and tugging on Hanzo’s jacket sleeve.

Hanzo attempts to shrug Genji off and scowls, but the blush has worsened on his face. Genji only gasps louder and shakes his brother’s arm again. “Hanzo! That’s… surprising, really.”

“How so?”

Genji at this point has relinquished his hold on Hanzo’s sleeve, “Well, it’s just, I never thought someone like Jesse would be your type. Jesse’s so… Jesse. Rowdy, reckless… loud, and well.. a man. All those women I saw with you back…” Genji pauses and gauges Hanzo’s reaction, and who may be around them, “…home” Genji hesitates on the word, “were so reserved and refined, a little snooty too.”

Hanzo looks away from Genji, but doesn’t turn from him, “Those were merely prospects chosen by the elders. I would never have… willingly sought such as partners.”

“Ah.” Genji awkwardly sets a bag of apples into the cart, “You never protested… I had assumed…”

“I was doing my duty.” Hanzo frowns, as does Genji. It’s an overused phrase between them, and never in a good light.

“I am sorry, Hanzo. I didn’t know.” Genji says softly, after a few moments of silence between them.

“There was much neither of us knew, back then.” Hanzo considers for a moment and turns to Genji, but he doesn’t meet his gaze, “I didn’t want anything to do with anyone the elders paired me with. Even if they were a man. I…didn’t want anything to do with anyone, for the longest time.”

Hanzo lifts his gaze up to meet Genji’s, “But… Jesse.” Hanzo stops, seems to mull over his words in his head, looking for an explanation, “Jesse is… Jesse is what I want.”

“That… that’s really good.” Genji smiles, encouraging, “I’m glad you’ve found something you want, Hanzo. And I hope you speak of your feelings with Jesse soon. I think… I think this could be good for the both of you.”

Genji tosses a bag of candy into the cart, “I hope you know, though, I fully plan to use my right as your little brother to tease the fuck out of you.”

Hanzo laughs.

“I’m… Honestly, that would make me happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
